


Unsafe Driving

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: or 5 Times VenomousWas a Horny Adrenaline JunkieMade Driving Fun Again and 1 Time Boxman Did





	1. Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting horribly while I procrastinate writing Tumble and Fall, but I'm just happy I'm writing.

One thing never changed: driving was soothing. No matter his identity, his associates, his job; he’d loved driving since the first time he got behind the wheel. If he’d ever actually gone through with learning to hot wire before POINT got to him, he might have never joined them.

“Uh, PV, don’t you think we’re– Oh cob!” Boxman scrabbled at the dash as Venomous cut around and between the other cars on the highway. He was beginning to take on a green not too far off from his hair. “Don’t you think we’re going a bit fast?”

Venomous hummed as he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the leather of his gloves stretch against them. “No.”

“We’re thirty over the speed limit!”

“Is that all?” He grinned and revved the engine a bit. Boxman yelped when the car lurched forward and he laughed. “Relax, Boxy! As if I’d let anything happen to this beautiful machine!” he reached over to lay a hand on his tense partner’s thigh. “Or you.”

“I know! I just, there’s just so many other cars! It’s not _you_ I don’t trust, PV!”

“Well, let’s do a little off-roading, then.” Venomous grabbed an opening and peeled away from the pack, disregarding the paved road in favor of the wild open space of the Danger Zone. “Better?”

“Do we really need to be going this fast?”

“Not at all! We can go faster now!” This area was relatively empty, just a few big rocks here and there to avoid, so Venomous had no problem really pushing his luck to nearly double the speed limit they’d left behind. Boxman was clutching at anything he could get his talons into, eyes screwed shut as if that would help at all. Venomous sighed. He didn’t want to actually scare him. “Oh, fine, I’ll slow down.”

The car slowed, but kept to triple digits. Compromise was important.

“Thanks, PV.”

“Anything for you, Boxy.”

Boxman was trying not to focus on the landscape rushing by; at least it wasn’t an actual blur like before. “Say, where are we even going?”

“Hmm? Oh, nowhere, really.”

“So… We’re just driving… to drive?”

“That’s about the long and the short of it.”

“How often do you do this?”

“Often enough. Though,” Venomous moved his hand higher up Boxman’s thigh. He grinned when his partner’s legs moved apart seemingly of their own accord. “I don’t usually have passengers…”

“PV…”

“Yes, dear?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing! You’re just so tense, I thought I’d… help out a bit.”

Boxman gripped Venomous’ wrist when his hand moved between his legs. “You’re driving.”

“And? I can multitask; you’ve seen me do it.”

Boxman tried _very_ hard not to remember Venomous answering emails while riding him last week. Unfortunately, his erection didn’t get the message to ignore those memories and went right on its merry little way. He groaned as Venomous palmed him through his pants. “You weren’t _driving!_”

“Oh, relax, Boxy. Let me help you with that.”

At least Boxman had forgone his suspenders for their drive. Undoing his pants one handed was difficult enough without trying to wrestle with those as well. Venomous didn’t spare him a glance as he wrapped his gloved fingers around his freed erection– he _was_ still driving.

The grip on his wrist tightened as Boxman bucked into the leather around him. “Venomous!”

Venomous briefly wished he’d worn his fingerless gloves, if only so he could actually feel what he was doing. Next time. For now, he gave his partner a few slow strokes as he thought. Boxman moaned, whining when he let go to root through the glove compartment.

“Boxy,” Venomous pulled out a small bottle of lube and held it out to his partner. “Would you be a dear?”

Boxman took it, slicking himself and tossing the bottle back into the glove compartment. “W-why do you have that in here?”

“Have to be prepared for anything.” Venomous gripped him again and began stroking faster than before, no longer concerned about the leather chafing. A broken sounding moan tore out of Boxman and he grinned. “Never know when you’ll need a little help.”

In the distance there was a cliff that was racing closer and closer. He _could_ turn now, avoid any danger well in advance, or… he could push it. Boxy wasn’t really in a position to complain…

“_Cob,_ PV…” Whether conscious of it or not, Boxman was now steadily fucking up into Venomous’ strokes. A quick glance and Venomous saw he was well past being aware of his surroundings, let alone any danger posed by his partner’s driving.

Venomous could imagine it: waiting until the last possible second to turn, skidding within inches of the cliffside, looking out over the edge in the split second before speeding away again, Boxman crying out and shooting all over the dash. It would be beautiful.

He sighed as he turned with what looked like about a mile to spare. He was getting soft.

“V-ven–” Boxman was moaning, gasping, and wiggling more than ever in the passenger seat, so at least he was still doing something right. “O-oh cob, I’m so close, Venomous!”

Venomous let out a breathy moan and tightened his grip just a little. “Boxy, please… come for me.”

If they’d been anywhere near civilization – or just people in general – he was certain Boxman’s shout would have had the police on their ass in no time. Of course, they’d have had the police on them for other reasons well before that anyway. He was right about Boxman coming all over his dash which, while hot in theory, would necessitate clean up as soon as possible to prevent damage. At least neither of them would have to figure out how to hide unsavory clothing stains when they got back home.

* * *

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Venomous asked as they pulled into the garage.

“I’m not going to be able to sit in the passenger seat without getting a spontaneous erection now.”

“Well,” Boxman didn’t like the look of the grin his partner flashed at him when he took the keys out of the ignition. “Sounds like you’ll just have to drive from now on.”


	2. Fail Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you it would probably be a hot minute before the next chapter.
> 
> On another note, I'm too impatient to read through this right now, so if you find a typo or other error please let me know. I'll give it another pass later.

“Box, I was kidding when I said you’d have to drive.”

“Well, I wasn’t. This is the only way I can make sure we’re going a safe speed and you’re not getting… distracted.”

“You usually like it when I get distracted.”

“_Not_ while you’re driving.”

“Fine, fine. Not while I’m driving.”

* * *

Driving could never be _boring_, but being a passenger just wasn’t the same. Especially with Boxman behind the wheel. Just because he loved the man didn’t mean he loved the way he drove. He could be persuaded into speeding, but only if there were no other cars around. That took away most of the excitement.

All this over a little fun. Honestly. Box had even admitted he liked it last time. It wasn’t like he’d do it if it was really dangerous. Well. He wouldn’t do it if he wasn’t reasonably certain he could keep anything actually dangerous from happening.

After Venomous’ third put-upon sigh in ten minutes, Boxman admitted to himself this probably wasn’t what his partner had had in mind for tonight. “How about we do a little off-roading, eh PV?” He was absolutely not going to think of how familiar that sounded.

Off the highway, away from other cars, he felt safer going closer to a speed Venomous would approve of. There was definitely some disapproval still, but he wasn’t going the speed limit. If he really thought about it, it was kind of like go-karting. The car was a bit bigger, and he wasn’t sure what PV would do if he wrecked it, but the thought calmed him a bit.

Venomous was mildly appeased by leaving the highway and Boxman’s ridiculous fear of other cars behind them. He was better appeased with his own plans, however.

Of all the shiny little details he’d had a hand in designing for this particular car, right now he was happiest with the center console. Even with the seats, free of any protruding controls or a standard gear shift – it was perfect.

“PV!”

“Mmmm, yes?”

“Not to sound like a broken record, but _what_ are you doing?”

“Occupying myself.”

“… With your head in my lap?”

“Just wanted to relax a bit. Don’t mind me, Boxy.”

_“PV!”_

Venomous hummed as he nuzzled closer to the warmest spot in his partner’s lap, peeking up at him from his peripheral. “What’s up, Box?”

“I’m _driving!_ Stop that!”

“I can’t cuddle my partner? Given what we got up to this morning, I’d never have guessed you were so chaste, Boxy!”

“This isn’t cuddling, this is _teasing_. Stop it!”

“It’s only teasing if I don’t follow through.” Venomous undid the button of Boxman’s pants, grinning up at him. “I _always_ follow through.”

“Venomous!” _Oh_, he hardly ever used that. Must be serious. “What did we agree on about distractions?”

Box didn’t seem to be aware that he was speeding up, which suited him just fine. “Not while I’m driving.” He finished undoing his partner’s pants, pressing his face against the growing bulge still barely contained by his underwear. At this rate Boxman wasn’t going to be able to travel by car at all.

“Yes!” Boxman moaned, finally noticing the climbing speedometer. Venomous didn’t pout when they began slowing, but he thought about it. “Not while you’re– _Oooooh_, you know what I meant, PV!”

“I know what you said, Boxy. I won’t drive distracted anymore.” He mouthed along the outline of Boxman’s erection through cotton as he spoke. He felt the car jerk to the side suddenly and tried not to laugh. “_Promise_.”

Above him, Box seemed to rapidly be losing his grasp on vocabulary between keeping from wrecking the car and trying to get Venomous to keep his hands – and other parts – to himself. This was _much_ more fun than sitting passively in the passenger seat.

Venomous finally took a little pity on his partner when he heard a high pitched whine eek out. He was certain he’d never managed to wring that particular noise out of Boxy at home. With a little tugging – okay, and a little ripping – he managed to get his straining cock out and fisted it slowly. Somehow, he didn’t think he was going to get much protest from Box for a bit.

“_Ven_, m’driving…” Well, Boxman had always found little ways to surprise him.

“So keep your eyes on the road.” His tongue flicked out to lap up some pre-come as he tugged at his seatbelt, checking that he was still _somewhat_ secured by it. Just because he was confident in Boxman’s ability to multitask didn’t mean he was going to forgo _all_ safety measures. “Don’t mind me.” He dropped a loving kiss on his partner’s soft stomach before sucking him in to the root.

If there were any more for him to take when Boxman’s foot slammed down on the gas, he might’ve choked on it. Instead, he moaned around the cock in his throat as his own erections throbbed with the growl of the engine. Once the other villain got himself under control again, cursing and moaning the whole time, Venomous pulled back to suck at the head for a minute. He was a little concerned now for the integrity of the steering wheel under what had to be a white-knuckle grip.

He pulled off just long enough to mutter a “Don’t hurt my car,” before getting back down to business.

“Don’t hurt your– A-aren’t there more, _cob_, more important things to w-worry about right now than a puncture or two?” As soon as the words tumbled out of Boxman’s mouth, Venomous let the very tips of his teeth drag against his erection. Just a warning. “Fuck! Alright, you’ve made your point!” Boxman’s flesh hand dropped from the steering wheel to tangle in his hair, ready to yank if things took a turn for the nasty.

Venomous grinned and continued bobbing his head, sans teeth. He needed some attention himself but wasn’t about to tempt fate further than he already had. _That_ could wait until they got home. He hummed, which turned into a moan when he felt Boxman’s grip on his hair tighten.

It was getting very hard to focus. To be fair, PV’s tongue was doing very _un_fair things while he was trying to make sure they didn’t die horribly.

He almost wanted it over with, just so he could have his attention on one thing again. PV kept holding off whenever he got close, though. He wasn’t remotely paying attention to speed anymore – it was hard enough to keep them from crashing or driving over a cliff.

“PV the longer you,” Boxman cut himself off with a curse. He was getting distressingly used to that. “The longer you draw this out the h-higher the chances of me crashing your car get.”

Venomous hummed an acknowledgement and wrapped a hand around the base of Boxman’s erection, squeezing a little. He focused his attention on the head while he started stroking the rest.

Boxman moaned. His grip on PV’s hair had to be painful at this point. It wasn’t stopping his partner from teasing him mercilessly, though. Venomous gave one last good suck before pulling off with a _pop, _laying his head back on Boxman’s lap to look up at him. He continued stroking, angling the head at his face.

“C’mon, Boxy,” His tongue flicked out to tease the head. “Give me your best shot.”

If he’d thought it was more dangerous to be in the middle of the act, Boxman was wrong. Nothing felt more dangerous than when his vision whited out.

When he came to, Venomous was driving. He must have made a noise, because his partner glanced over from the passenger seat with a come covered grin.

“Welcome back, Box. You mind taking over here in a minute? I’d love to clean up a little.”

“How…?”

“Oh this?” He squeezed the bare bones steering wheel coming out of the glove compartment. “Can’t let Fink drive without some kind of fail-safe. That’d be _irresponsible_.”

Boxman grumbled under his breath as he took back control, turning them toward home.

* * *

“If you say ‘That wasn’t so bad’, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Touchy.”

“New rule: no touching the driver. Simple enough.”

“I think that’s unnecessary.”

“It’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably still be a while before the next chapter. I'm also working on the second ShadowBox, the second chapter of Old Ways, and Tumble and Fall, so who knows where my attention will land next.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything for this is planned, but I'm terrible at finishing things at the best of times and the best of times are not when I'm writing smut, which is WELL out of my comfort zone. This could take awhile.
> 
> EDIT: If you want to see me procrastinate in real time, I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/ianwritesfic) or a [tumblr](https://ianwritesfics.tumblr.com/) if you're looking for something more substantial.


End file.
